A Walk Down Memory Lane
by TheColorPurple
Summary: AU. Post 1x13. Blair is cruelly rejected by her friends. That night, she wishes that she was never a part of the UES, and the next morning, she finds that her wish came true. Can she win her old friends back, or will history repeat itself? C/B D/S N/J
1. Who is Blair Waldorf?

**A/N: Alright, this is a rewrite of what I had before, so hopefully it's a LOT better :)**

* * *

**Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretends to be. If Blair Waldorf lied about that, what else did she lie about? Who's your Daddy, B? Your baby's Daddy that is...Two guys in one week? Talk about doing the nasty; or should I say, being nasty.**

* * *

To Nate, her pleas fell on deaf ears. He told her that he already knew about Chuck.

Serena had told her to take her Waldorf name and weather the storm all alone(okay, she _may_ have insulted Serena and her friends and family though, so she'd probably deserved that).

Chuck looked at her disgustedly. He said he'd wanted her when she was pure and untouched. Now she was used and dirty. He didn't want her now and he doubted anyone else does. His words were filled with acid.

* * *

The rejection from Chuck had been the hardest.

Blair could deal with Nate and Serena; she knew they would forgive her eventually.

But Chuck? Sigh. He was the only person that could hold a grudge longer than herself.

And to think that she had actually lo- _liked _him very much. She didn't love Chuck…and even if she did…it was too late now.

His cruel words still echoed in her head, hours after he had said them.

She sighed again as she fingered the ruby ring she'd gotten from her father. The ring had made her feel on top of the world(at least, when she was 14, it did), and she would only take it off when she had to take a shower.

Now felt like her father was here now, comforting her, though she doubted that he would've, if he'd known what she'd done...or, _who_ she'd done, anyway. Ugh, two guys in one week; God, what had she been thinking?

Oh yeah...she'd really wanted to get back at Chuck for ruining her Cotillion. But had he really? She admitted to herself that it _had_ been _her_ choice to go with Nate. How was she supposed to know Chuck was going to act like a jealous boyfriend?

She remembered his words on her birthday, how he admitted that he'd had butterflies. The 'great _Chuck Bass_' had admitted he'd had butterflies. Why hadn't she'd seen the signs?

Then it finally dawned on her. Oh, God. All of this was her fault. The affair with Chuck, Carter(though he probably deserved it) getting punched in the face at Cotillion, the pregnancy scare, losing her best friends(and potential boyfriend). If only she'd hadn't had that mistaken night with Nate; if only she could take it all back...

She laughed slightly to herself. As if that was even possible. She would just have to live with the repercussions of her own mistakes. Hmm, maybe that trip to France she'd thought about was still possible...

Suddenly the ring on she was playing with in between her fingers slipped out of her hands. Blair started to panic. She _couldn't_ lose that ring. It was the only thing of her father's(after he'd left) that she had. She scrambled off the bed, cursing when she accidentally hit her head on the side table.

Blair crawled on her hands and knees, and after a few horrifying seconds, finally recovered the ring. When she slipped back under the covers of her duvet, she touched, wincing, at the place where her head had hit the table. There was probably going to be a bruise tomorrow morning.

Why did everything have to happen to _her_, of all people?

Suddenly, she felt slightly hazy, but she shook that off as she grasped the ring, closing her eyes as she curled into a small ball on her bed.

Tears started pouring down her face as the weight of everything that had happened that day crashed down on her.

With her thumb, she softly brushed the ruby; eyes still closed as she said,

"I wish I had never been part of the Upper East Side; I wish none of this had happened to me; I wish, I wish…"

Then everything went black as she passed out, not even realizing that in the morning, everything would change…

* * *

When Blair woke up, she groaned, eyes still closed.

Her head pounded, as if somebody had gotten a heavy book and just kept repeatedly hitting her skull with it.

Who cared if it was Saturday? Her life was still (very, very) suckish.

She would just stay in bed all day today and Sunday, then…hopefully survive Monday.

The chances weren't exactly "sky high".

"Blair! Time for breakfast!" a loud voice suddenly filled her ears. Blair blearily opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

_*Not now, mother!* _she(wanted to) yelled. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and closed them again, trying(in vain) to imagine she was somewhere other than in her own room. And anyway, hadn't her mother said she wouldn't be back from that business trip until next week?

Sigh. It looks like Blair Waldorf had fallen(once again) into her mother's tangled web of lies.

A few minutes later-

"Blair…"

_Great._

Her mother was at the door, and her voice had taken a kinder(scoff), more sympathetic(as if) look.

"What!" she practically snarled, scowling with all her might at the woman that had raised her since she was a baby. _Oh, God; now she had made herself feel guilty._

Her mother sighed loudly. "Look Blair, _honey_, I know you didn't want to move here from France, but I'm sure you'll find some new friends..."

There was a pause.

Then, as her mom walked out the door, she said, her tone turning icy, "Breakfast will be ready, _again_, in 30 minutes. Dorota has to re-cook your breakfast because you were too lazy to come down a few minutes ago."

...and, mother-daughter moment over.

After a few seconds, the _other_ words sunk in.

_Move here from France? New friends? What the...?_

If she remembered correctly, she was pretty sure she'd been living in the UES her whole life.

Her mother had probably had too much to drink last night, Blair assured herself worriedly.

She then took a look at her calender.

"Oh shit."

It was August...of 2007.

* * *

Serena glared at her best "friend" Chuck.

Now, while it was true that he wasn't cruel, manipulative and mean(all the time), it didn't mean that he wasn't...pervy.

He was probably an expert at that.

The reason she was glaring at him was because he was smirking at a picture(via Gossip Girl) on his phone.

Apparently, Blair Waldorf(daughter of renowned fashion designer, Elanor Waldorf) had moved to the UES.

When Chuck saw that picture, he'd gotton a 'I wanna tap that ass' kind of look on his face.

It was there often.

Even Nate; other best friend, whom she had a slight(very, very, slight, mind you) crush on; looked approvingly at the picture.

'Blair' was wearing a short, strapless, white dress with a blue floral print covering the entire thing; the dress cinched around her waist, and flowed down to go mid-thigh. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, with a blue and black headband atop her head. She also had a slight tan, and big designer sunglasses on her nose.

On Serena, the dress would have been _way _to short, but it worked well for Blair's petite frame.

The dress also showed off her figure well.

In other(Chuck's) words, she was really hot(and though he would never admit it, it was more of a _beautiful-hot _than_ hot-hot_) .

Serena definitely had a Waldorf to save.

* * *

Blair gaped at her picture on Gossip Girl(after realizing what year it was, she had immediately grabbed her phone to see what Gossip Girl had to say about her).

**Good morning, Upper East Side!**

**Quite a bit of gossip I have for you today-  
Spotted: one stylish brunette coming from JFK, and, judging from who she came with, it looks like this 'new'-girl may just be the daughter of 'old'-money socialite, and fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf! Watch out A, looks like you have a new contender to the throne. Who else can't wait for the first day of school on Monday?**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO, ****Gossip Girl**

Well, of course she just had to agree to the fact that she looked good, _really_ good, but there still was that _little_ problem of her going 'back in time'...sort of.

She hadn't gone back in time, just another parallel world, or something.

The thought didn't exactly make her feel better.

As she went through the archives, there wasn't one mention of her, except for the one where she'd apparently just come from France.

Nothing else really caught her interest.

Although...there was a girl named Alicia Cosaubon that was Queen B(hmm), Serena Van Der Woodsen-Bass' best friend(huh), and was dating Nate Archibald(this girl really reminds me of someone).

Blair would have to find out more about that later.

Right now, she needed some serious retail therapy to lift her spirits._ New world? scoff._

And yet...would that be so bad?

* * *

The limo housing the three slightly tipsy teenagers stopped in front of Bergdorfs.

"Shopping? When exactly did Nathaniel and I agree to this?" Chuck whined(okay, maybe Chuck was a more than a little drunk, but everyone knows that he can hold his alcohol well).

Nate nodded in agreement, "It's not fair, Serena. I don't want to carry your bags across the millions of stores we're probably going to be stopping at."

Serena rolled her eyes at the extreme exaggeration. "We won't go to a _million_ stores, Nate...maybe just...eight, or nine?"

Nate groaned at the thought.

Chuck just let out an annoyed breath.

* * *

**A/N: Aha! Chapter one of AWDML is officially "fixed"! (Yes!) If you want to see what dress Blair was wearing in the Gossip Girl blast, I have a link on my profile page. Also, if you want to see the full summary, it is also on my profile page :)**

**Oh, and plus, if you could review, that would be great, too...**


	2. A new friend? That's B'S'

**A/N: okay, here is a "fixed" chapter two...**

* * *

_Bergdorfs or Bendels?_ Blair thought to herself as she rode down 5th avenue. What store would be just right for a huge bout of retail therapy? She remembered a cute pair of shoes that she'd seen when going shopping at Bergdorfs with Serena the weekend before junior year had started. _And since this **is** the weekend before junior year... _

However, some lady had come and snatched them up before she could reach. If she remembered correctly, it had been three o' clock when she had gone shopping last time. She took a glance at her cell phone. **11:30**, blared the sreen. Now, this was a great opportunity. _Cute shoes, here I _come_!_

She instructed the taxi driver to drop her off at Bergdorfs. After giving the man a nice tip, she sauntered in the glass doors, eyes drawn to the shoes.

She didn't even notice three familiar faces coming in behind her a few moments later...

* * *

Serena, Nate, and Chuck walked(more like stumbled) into Bergdorfs. Serena immediately went to the shoe section, giggling excitedly, a sure sign she was tipsy.

Chuck rolled his eyes at Serena's antics, and Nate's less-than-subtle staring at said antics. As the three of them moved toward the shoes, Chuck looked around, trying to see someone that could be worth his time.

He immediately spotted the same brunette from the GG blast, and he smirked when he saw her bite her lip, his eyes zeroing in on the seductive action.

Now _there _was someone worth his time.

Serena narrowed her eyes when she saw her soon-to-be-stepbrother check out some random brunette beauty...wait. She turned to look at the girl carefully, noting the eerie similarities between that girl and 'Blair Waldorf', the girl from the blast. It suddenly clicked. This girl _was _Blair Waldorf. _No duh, S, _she chided herself silently.

She looked at Nate to see how he was taking this "new development". Nate had followed Chuck's gaze and to her horror? she saw him subconsciously lick his lips. She gave him an amused look, though her stomach had swirled uncomfortably, and he blushed, going to look down at his "interesting" shoes.

Serena shook her head, whether from disappointment or amusement, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to keep Blair away from Chuck...and Nate. She had no idea why Nate blatantly checking out another girl was bothering her so much. Sure, they'd had that...thing at the Sheppard wedding(that she was still keeping a secret from Alicia, by the way, _bad idea, S_), but she'd known it was a one time thing. They had been drunk; very, very drunk, if she remembered correctly. They'd also had sex on top of a bar stool. _Not, good._ She would really dread the day when it came out. Alicia would surely kill her if she ever found out about Serena ruining her "perfect life".

If only she knew about Alicia's crush on a certain womanizing bad boy...

* * *

Serena quickly shook her head from such thoughts about Nate, h_er best friend's boyfriend, _she kept having to remind herself furiously. _Focus!_ She quickly instructed the boys to sit down in chairs while she went to 'check out heels' A.K.A. 'talk to Blair'. When they looked like they were about to argue, Serena gave them her best, do-it-now-or-will-hurt-you glare. Two butts were immediately lowered into poofy cushions.

Serena did her own version of a smirk at the two before walking towards Blair.

* * *

It's not like she hadn't noticed them staring.

Blair inwardly smirked when she felt Chuck's heated gaze on her(probably mentally undressing her). She'd bit the bottom of her lip, reveling in the fact when she felt his eyes drawn towards the movement.

Out of the corner of the eye, she saw Serena make her way near her, and she tensed slightly before relaxing, remembering that _this _Serena didn't know her yet. It was slightly disappointing, but she could work with that. She _did_ have 12 years of knowledge about her friend after all.

She was cut off from her inner ramblings when she heard a nervous voice announce themselves. "Hi."

"Hello." Blair said, smiling kindly at "the stranger".

Serena practically breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that this girl _wasn't_ a bitch like Alicia. She, Nate, and Chuck had known the girl for years, but she was just...

Shaking her head to rid herself of these negative feelings, she looked the brunette over; good fashion sense, nice, mischievous(well, considering that twinkle in her eye), Serena suddenly got excited. _A new friend!_ She had no idea why she _was_ excited, it was just a new girl, after all...though she _had _been feeling in need of a new girlfriend lately(cough-annoyed at Alicia-cough)..._Hmm_...

She finally took a deep breath and said, "Um...you're... -what's the word- new? to the Upper East Side, aren't you?" she felt a little more confidence, since this girl was actually _nice_, unlike the fake-nice of the Girls of the Steps.

Blair nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. Who did you hear from? My name's Blair, by the way."

Serena stuck out her hand. "Serena; nice to meet you."

Blair noticed how Serena had avoided her first question. _Does she not want me to know about Gossip Girl? Oh no, what if there is no Gossip Girl? _She pulled her face into an uncertain smile. "I, uh, know about Gossip Girl already; I saw the blast about me...so...yeah."

"Oh, you do?" Serena said rather vaguely, though she looked surprised enough.

Blair nodded, "Yep. I thought I looked pretty good in that Herve Leger dress." she added rather mischievously, eyes twinkling again.

Serena let out a musical laugh. "Agreed. Now, about you knowing about Gossip Girl..." she trailed off, looking worried. _Does that mean she knows about me and my...past?_

Seeming to read her mind, Blair smiled reassuringly at Serena. "I didn't read anything about anybody -_except that Alicia chick-. _I respect other people's privacy." She sounded rather affronted at the assumption.

Serena visibly relaxed. "So..." she started awkwardly, "Friends?" she asked after regaining her confidence.

"Friends." Blair agreed.

Serena smiled, glad that she had made a new girlfriend, and, albeit unknowingly, a new best friend.

* * *

Chuck scowled. Serena was quickly becoming friends with 'the new-girl'-and she wasn't letting him in on the action! He knew she was going to try to protect her new friend, but it wouldn't work. Everyone knows Chuck Bass got what he wanted, no matter what stood in the way...

He then turned and frowned at Nate. He was still looking at Blair with a glazed look on his face. Chuck rolled his eyes. _How exactly has this guy had the same girlfriend for four years?_ he wondered. He suddenly felt Nate nudge him in the ribs. Shit, Blair was coming towards them! Serena had gone to peruse the other shoes, and had specifically told Blair to avoid, 'the one in the scarf'.

But when did Blair listen to Serena anyway?

Blair(smirking), strode over to the group of four chairs clustered close to each other, seating herself directly across from Chuck.

_This was going to be fun._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: so...was that better? I hope so... and be sure to check out my new story, 'Sophomore.'**

**here's an excerpt-**

**"Yeah, I mean, Serena _leaves_ without saying goodbye, Nate's been acting weird, for some reason-" she said, on full rant mode now, "-my dad is almost never home anymore, my mom left for Milan, _again_-" she stopped herself, noticing that Chuck had looked uncomfortable at the Nate comment. She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know something about Nate that I don't?"**

**She saw Chuck gulp. "Uh...no?"**

**Blair frowned at him, gears in her head already whirring. "You used to be a much better liar, Bass. Now, why has Nate been acting weird?"**

**Chuck ran a hand through his hair. _Nathaniel will most definitely kill me for this..._Before he could open his mouth though, Blair grasped his arm. "Tell me, Chuck."**

**He tried to ignore the way his heart started up when she touched him and instead focused on the way her gaze seemed to be broken, as if she could sense that the reason Nate was acting weird had to do with Serena. Chuck felt himself feeling sympathy for his brown-haired friend. _You're really an idiot for sleeping with Serena, Nathaniel..._**

**"Please?" Blair had started pouting, her red lips bunching up invitingly, she leaned in close, her mouth only a few inches from his. Chuck resisted the overwhelming urge to kiss her, and just decided to go out with the truth. He weighed the pros and cons in his head, wondering if she would even believe him.**

**He sighed, pulling back slightly, and Blair, for reasons unknown, felt a small disappointment grow inside her at the action. "Do you really want to know the truth?"**

**"Yes." Blair nodded eagerly, ready to find out why Nate had been acting so weird since Serena's departure. Besides, whatever it was, it couldn't be _that_ bad.**

**"Nate slept with Serena."**

**Or maybe it was. _**

**oh, and does the ch. name make sense? 'A new friend? That's B'S' (instead of bull s**t, B'S' means Blair'Serena') ah, another one of my lame attempts at humor...**

**R&R!**


End file.
